The following description relates to air nozzle arrangements and, more specifically, to multiple air nozzle arrangements and to slotted air nozzle arrangements for use with environmental control systems (ECSs).
In aircraft, RAM air is often used to exchange heat with fluids used by various systems, such an ECS. In some cases, for example, RAM air enters the RAM air circuit at an inlet and is sprayed with water for cooling purposes. The cooled RAM continues through the RAM air circuit and comes into contact with a chiller heat exchanger, a fresh air heat exchanger and finally a bleed air heat exchanger before being output overboard through an outlet of the RAM air circuit. While this configuration provides for cooling effects, the cooling effects are often limited by the incoming temperature of the RAM air especially on hot days.
Therefore, it has been proposed to direct cool air into the RAM air circuit at a location defined upstream from the chiller heat exchanger in order to achieve improved cooling effects. The cool air can be drawn from a supply of excess pack turbine cooled air produced by fresh and power turbines. As the excess pack turbine cooled air is often cooler than the RAM air entering the inlet of the RAM air inlet (e.g., the excess pack turbine cooled air may be 70° F. versus 90° F. for the RAM air on especially warm days) the improved cooling effects can be substantial.